1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved buffer device of sports shoes, more particularly to an improved buffer device having a plurality of air chamber buffer elements and an air bag which are connected with each other, and are disposed at the appropriate positions on the sole of the shoes; when the air chamber buffer element and the air bag are compressed by the wearer""s foot, the valve nozzle of the air bag is in closed status to avoid air leakage. As the foot releases the compression of the air chamber buffer element and the air bag, the air chamber buffer elements and air bag resume their original shape, and in the meanwhile, the external air is absorbed automatically from the valve nozzle into the air bag and air chamber buffer elements until they reach the saturated status such that the sports shoes can have the buffering effect all the time. If the pressure is reduced gradually due to air leakage, the air pressure can also be supplemented at any time, so that the sports shoes attain the function of automatically supplying air pressure and preventing the disabling of the buffering function due to the leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, traditional sports shoes with buffering function are divided into two common types according to the structure of the sole; they are the one with spring and the one with air bag, or simply by using an elastic element with higher elasticity for the buffering effect of the sports shoes. However, the aforementioned types have the following shortcomings:
1. The shortcomings of using springs:
a. Since the spring is compressed by the feet frequently, the elasticity of spring will be exhausted, and thus losing the buffering effect.
b. The extent of compression by the spring is limited. Once force is exerted, the spring is compressed to its limit, and the buffering effect is very insignificant.
c. If a spring is chosen for enhancing the elastic effect, the relative reaction is increased, and thus easily causes physical injury to the wearer.
2. The shortcomings of using air bags:
The air bag should be filled with air until it reaches saturated status, and then placed inside the sole of the sports shoes. The buffering effect is unquestionable, but no matter how airtight it is, it still has capillaries. After wearing the shoes for a period of time, the air bag will gradually have leakage so that the air bag will collapse and then lose the buffering effect.
3. The shortcomings of using elastic elements:
If only the elastic elements such as rubber lump, foaming body, or soft plastic are installed at the position of the sole, its buffering effect is far below that, for the aforementioned air bag, and when the shoes are under heavy load for a long time, the material will deform for sure.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved buffer device of sports shoes, wherein the buffer structure is installed at the appropriate position on the sole of the sports shoes, which is composed of a plurality of air chambers and an air bag. Each air chamber buffer element is connected to the air bag by an air tube so that when the wearer""s foot compresses the air chamber buffer element and the air bag, the shoes can have better buffering effect; in the meantime, a valve nozzle is connected to the air bag. By means of the incoming air of the valve nozzle, the air chambers and air bag are compressed, and when they resume back to their original positions, the air outside will be absorbed into the air bag and air chamber buffer element through the valve nozzle until they reach the saturated status and then stops absorbing air. Thus, such arrangement enhances the buffering effect of the sports shoes.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved buffer device of sports shoes; wherein the air chamber buffer element is composed of an inner tube and an outer tube, and an outer air chamber if formed between the inner tube and the outer tube, and an inner air chamber is disposed in the middle of the inner tube. The inner air chamber and the outer air chamber are connected by an airway hole, and a ventilation tube on the external air chamber is connected to the air bag such that the air bag, inner air chamber, and outer air chamber are connected with each other. If any of the air chamber buffer elements or air bags is compressed, it will influence the pressure of all other air chamber buffer elements and air bags and will reach a saturated and equilibrium status in order to enhance the buffering and balancing effect of the sports shoes at all positions.